


In My Life, I Love You More

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, dumb jokes and puns, pretty fluffy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous - Gavin and Ryan have a tradition of telling dumb jokes in bed every night until one of them falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life, I Love You More

“Ryan, what do you call a cheap circumcision?”

Ryan turns his head, presses his smile into downy hair and continues stroking Gavin’s arm with his thumb, “What?”

“A rip off,” And then there’s giggles muffled by his collarbone and Ryan wonders, idly, if Gavin can feel his own chest vibrating with soft laughter.

He knows this game, though, and so he lets the silence stretch on for a bit to pretend he’s thinking, to pretend he hasn’t already spent all day thinking, “Alright, I’ve got one for you.”

“Ooh,” Gavin’s head moves the slightest bit against his chest and then there’s a hand on his ribs,  fingers tracing shapes he can’t recognize into his skin, “Shoot, Ryan.”

“A photon checks into a hotel and is asked if he needs any help with his luggage,” He begins, waiting just long enough for Gavin to get restless before the punchline, “And he says, ‘no thanks, I’m traveling light’.”

That earns him a snicker, and there’s a sudden slight pressure against his side because Gavin’s fingers have all splayed out to feel instead of draw, “Good one, lovely.”

“I try, I try.” And he does.

For his part, Gavin lets out a thoughtful hum and waits what he probably thinks is a long time but is really only three seconds before launching into his next one, “What do you call a fake noodle?”

“Hmm…” Ryan kisses the top of Gavin’s head, “What?”

“An impasta!” Gavin laughs into his chest and he chuckles into Gavin’s hair and then it’s right back at it again, just like it always is. They’ll swap lame jokes into the night, snorting and snickering and giggling, until one of them falls asleep, just like they always do.

And maybe the tradition is a little dumb, but Ryan is willing to be stupid every night for the rest of his life if it means he gets to keep making Gavin laugh that way he does, the way that starts with breathy giggles and ends in soft sighs.

He has no trouble saying he’s in love.


End file.
